


Sanditon: From the Ashes

by ChristinesFanFic



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, Other, Regency Romance, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinesFanFic/pseuds/ChristinesFanFic
Summary: The scene opens in Sanditon a few months later, streets are filled with workers as they keep busy in their efforts to rebuild after the devastating fire.Where have our characters settled? What shall become of them now? Read on to find out where this fan fiction will take the story of Sanditon next…
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Lady Susan Worcester, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Eliza Campion/Sidney Parker, Georgiana Lambe & Sidney Parker, Georgiana Lambe/James Stringer, Mary Parker/Tom Parker (Sanditon)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 81





	1. Masked Strangers

SANDITON 

Construction is now well under way with Mr. Stringer at the helm. He is different than we remember him, appearing weathered and tired. We remember how his father had passed in the fire and his self-inflicted obligation to see the Sanditon completion through. 

One of the workers tries to sway him to take a much-needed break but he brushes him off.  
It is evident he that he lives and breathes this project now, disregarding his own well-being in the meanwhile. 

Tom and Sidney are walking down the street toward the site of the fire. Tom eagerly reviews his plans for Sanditon, carefully omitting any reference to the setback that was the fire, as though nothing has changed but the timeline. 

Sidney appears solemn, seldom providing more than a word in response. Reminiscent of the Sidney that first met Charlotte, his demeanour is cold, his expressions bitter, and with even less patience for his brother than before. Tom appears miraculously oblivious to his brother’s misery, too consumed with his own priorities. 

They meet up with Mr. Stringer for a progress report, and though Mr. Stringer's father had been unintentionally responsible for the fire, Tom, well aware of his ill oversight on insurance, meets him as his equal. He has relied heavily on their mutual devotion to Sanditon’s future. Mr. Stringer tries to meet Sidney’s eyes on a few instances during the interaction, to provide him the opportunity to subtly show his distain. Sidney intentionally avoids it by fixing his stare to down the street at nothing in particular. 

Tom discusses an essential order that requires pick up in London. He begs Sidney to go on his behalf as he is needed here to ensure the next stage of construction goes smoothly. 

Sidney reluctantly agrees. He knows Eliza will jump at the chance to go home, even if briefly. She has been supportive of his staying in Sanditon to help Tom with the rebuild, but she wants more than anything to get Sidney back to London and away from this place that makes him so miserable. She is certainly not naive as to why.  
She is eager to finally wed so they can move forward with their life together in London, as planned. They had delayed the wedding to first assist with Sanditon’s recovery from the fire, but Sidney is all too aware that Eliza will not continue to fund the project if the wedding is not soon imminent. 

WILLINGDEN

Meanwhile, Charlotte has been avidly writing letters from back home in Willingden. She has kept up immensely with Georgiana, who has been helping her through her broken heart, reminding her how inevitable it was that Sidney would do the very thing she had warned her of.  
They long to see each other and Georgiana has been working to convince her to to meet in London so they could once again be in each other’s company, if only for a short while. 

Charlotte is also writing Mr. Stringer on occasion in an effort to maintain their friendship and provide support after the loss of his father. She tries to convince him to take the apprenticeship in London every chance she gets, of which he gently explains time and time again why he cannot. She can hear the defeat in his writing and she wishes nothing more than to check in on him.

Catching Charlotte reading her letter on an especially dreary day in the countryside, Georgiana’s relentless efforts for a London trip finally persevere. Charlotte agrees to meet Georgiana in a week’s time in London, provided Georgiana can convince her dear friend Mr. Stringer to accompany her as a caveat. 

Georgiana assures Charlotte that she would enlist Mr. Stringer to chaperone her to London under the guise of an essential shopping trip. Charlotte hopes that Mr. Stringer may use the opportunity to introduce himself to his future colleagues should he ever decide to consider the apprenticeship. 

Lady Susan Worcester had extended the offer to have her as her guest any time she were to find herself in London. Charlotte expects this would be a most welcome visit and writes her to inquire as to whether the additional company would be welcome. 

SANDITON

Mr. Stringer, frustrated and exhausted while attempting to correct a labourer’s error, is approached by Georgiana. Though he hardly knows her himself, he is very aware of her friendship with Charlotte. When Georgiana shares her intentions to persuade him to accompany her to London, he declines. She persists, sharing that it was Charlotte’s idea, her way of seeing them both, and he could do with an excuse to clean up. Mr. Stringer eventually obliges, doubtful he will be able to take the time if he were to ask Tom, but brightened with the thought of seeing Charlotte. Georgiana assures him she will assist in the conversation. 

Georgiana and Mr. Stringer approach Tom and Sidney in the office later in the day. They inquire if Mr. Stringer could be the one to retrieve the order in London and at the same time serve as Georgiana’s chaperone. Tom is reluctant as expected. He needs the help here and cannot manage with Mr. Stringer away, even if only temporarily. 

Sidney sides with Tom as much as he hates to, as Eliza has already gotten her hopes up for a London trip and it would not suit well to take that away from her. 

Georgiana faces Sidney, locking eyes with his, and begs him to let Mr. Stringer accompany her.  
Sidney is surprised by this sudden friendship and inquires as to the nature of it. Georgiana scoffs as she reassures the room that she would not entertain the idea. She finds Mr. Stringer to be a trusted and loyal worker and would feel safe in his company. Surely with Sidney and Eliza there, there was nothing to be of any concern. 

She afforded Sidney the distinct impression that a trip with he and Eliza alone would not suit her at all.  
It did not surprise him in the least, as they hardly spoke anymore after what he had done. 

Sidney began to suggest Arthur for company, before remembering he and Diana had adamantly refused any travel as of late, out of fear for an unknown illness yet to be discovered. They were sure it would start in the cities when it eventually came, and given Arthur’s predispositions to well… everything, they were taking considerable caution. 

Perhaps there was some other value Mr. Stringer could bring while in the city? Sidney suggested, Georgiana meeting his eyes in gratitude for it. 

Tom paced around the room. Perhaps… Mr. Stringer, a working man, would have better success than Tom during his last trip to the city, in an attempt to recruit new labourers for Sanditon. They were in desperate need of additional men and thanks to Eliza’s generosity in advance of the wedding, he was able to afford it. 

That settled it, Mr. Stringer assured Tom he would do his best to find more help while he was there. Georgiana, Mr. Stringer, Sidney and Eliza would all stay at Tom's home in London. 

Georgiana and Mr. Stringer later discussed the challenges of both unexpected company and accommodation, but were comforted that Charlotte would be a guest at her dear friend Susan’s home. Though they would need to be careful as to not let on to the company they would be in, Charlotte would readily understand the invitation extended to Georgiana and Mr. Stringer to stay at the Parker residence in London. Charlotte would not have stayed there with them even if she were offered. 

TRIP TO LONDON

Georgiana and Mr. Stringer take their own carriage to London (she did not hesitate in declining Eliza’s offer to share the journey). The two of them hardly have a thing in common save for Charlotte’s friendship, but Georgiana hid a flask for their travels to make the conversation more bearable. Thanks to the liquor, Mr. Stringer confided in her his feelings for Charlotte and how he was all too aware of the relationship she and Mr. Parker had shared.  
Georgiana sided with him emphatically and they spend much of the trip bonding over Sidney’s fallacies and their mutual distain for the man. 

During the carriage ride, Georgiana formulates in her mind a way to bring Mr. Stringer and Charlotte closer together. It would help her move on from her broken heart as Mr. Stringer would be a well-suited companion for Charlotte, to be sure. Best of all, it would devastate Sidney. 

Georgiana knew that Charlotte had changed him for the better, but he broke her heart in making a choice of duty over love, and just as he had once destroyed her own happiness, she revelled in the idea of returning the favour. 

Meanwhile in the other carriage, Eliza cautiously approached the discussion of wedding preparations, knowing not to impart too much information too quickly. Sidney was prone to shut down from her if the conversation persisted too long. She knew he was not himself these days, though she admired that he was still supportive of her and stood by her side. She knew he longed for the feelings he shared with Charlotte and it reminded her of the early days that she and Sidney enjoyed. At some point though he will move on, Eliza convinced herself, those days never last forever and a broken heart will eventually mend. 

Oh Eliza, Sidney is no stranger to heart’s pain as you should do well to remember. His recovery from you was only met in his meeting Charlotte. 

In London, Mr. Stringer feels out of place being a guest in such a grand house. His bedroom alone is larger than the entirety of his father’s home. He thinks of the way in which he would live if he were to succeed as an architect. He could build a life for himself, his future wife and children here in London, a fleeting thought of Charlotte next to him as he lay on the sprawling bedspread occupied his mind for the briefest of moments. 

Eliza quickly settles back into her high society life here. She receives an invitation almost immediately for a costume ball being held nearby this very evening, all of them are invited. 

She hadn’t yet unpacked her bag and already she was out the door to her favourite boutique for a new gown. She extended the invitation to Georgiana to accompany her, and this time Georgiana was inclined to accept. 

It was a good thing they chose to head straight to the shop without unpacking, as they narrowly missed Charlotte and Lady Worcester joined in arms, heading their way as the two of them exited the store. Both Eliza and Georgiana return home with new dresses, fanciful masks and an appointment for Mr. Stringer to be fitted for a new suit jacket later that day. 

Charlotte had arrived in London the day before and was staying with her dear friend Susan. She had plans to meet Georgiana and Mr. Stringer in a few days time. Georgiana and Mr. Stringer agreed to be careful to omit certain details of their trip in their last letter to Charlotte, making arrangements for Charlotte to receive them at Lady Worcester's. 

Sidney and Eliza had been told only a part truth about their plans over the next several days in London, primarily that they were to visit the building in which Mr. Stringer hoped to one day obtain a job.  
Sidney respected this of Mr. Stringer immensely and offered his full support when told of the apprenticeship offer. He reassured Mr. Stringer that he did not share Tom’s narrow view of his labourers, wishing to see those with true talent strive for better lives. Mr. Stringer struggled to accept his admiration, but nodded in acknowledgement. 

In another part of London, Susan is spoiling Charlotte during her stay, in an attempt to distract her from the perils of her broken heart.  
She has the most wonderful notion of presenting her into London's society by way of a ball held this evening. She takes great care in reviewing each of the viable bachelors at length with her and takes especially great care at a particular gentleman, Lord Adelaide. Charlotte admires Susan’s efforts but dreads the expected socialization among high society and her being shopped around to prospective husbands. 

Susan suggests they take a stroll downtown for tonight’s attire. Charlotte lights up when she learns she can wear a mask for the entirety of the event. 

THE BALL

At the costume ball, Charlotte, in her new gown and elaborate mask affixed firmly in place, has blended in perfectly with the high society crowd. She takes immense comfort in the disguise. Lady Susan parades her around for introductions while whispering quirks of each of them to her in advance.

The band is playing and guests are arriving. She pulls Charlotte over to introduce her to yet another eligible suitor of the evening. Although handsome in features his demeanour is anything but, and the more Charlotte entertains conversation the more uncomfortable she feels. If she is to stomach the rest of the plans Susan has for her this evening, she will first need some air.

Charlotte wanders out of the ballroom and into the drawing room. There is a beautiful balcony through the French doors. She finds herself standing in the dark of the evening, overlooking the estate, its meticulous gardens and magnificent pond. 

The pond reminds her of course, of the day Sidney taught her to row, how could it not! It was a pervasive memory she could not rid herself of. That night he told her that he felt his truest self with her, and she struggled to comprehend it. How could he, Mr. Sidney Parker, have chosen her in that moment? And then she is reminded that he in fact, did not choose her but another, out of obligation so he justified. She constantly replays that final memory of his goodbye… why did he do it? Why did he allow her hope for a moment when she had already lost him. She had considered the damage done, yet he raced after her only to deepen the wound. He was hurt, that much was evident to Charlotte, but what did he honestly think would come of it? Did he truly believe it would make a difference to her, that he wouldn’t allow her to depart without a goodbye and that somehow in doing so would help her move on in her life, without him? He so selfishly did it for himself, Charlotte had determined, a cruel torture to her but to him a justification that he had for one last time shown her he loved her despite his choices. If he truly had loved her, he would have done everything in his power to find a way to be with her.

Charlotte thinks back to the conversation with Eliza in the tent, how she should settle with someone from her own village. She, a farmer’s daughter, has no place masquerading around as someone she is not. Though she cherishes the friendship and generosity of Lady Susan, this will never be her world. 

She stands on the balcony, arms stretched out along the rail and considers how much better things will be a few days from now, when she is roaming London’s streets with Georgiana and Mr. Stringer. She can hardly wait to catch up with her dear friends and allow herself to be just Charlotte. 

Lady Worcester stands in the corner of the ballroom catching up with her dear friend, Prince Regent. They are sharing a laugh over a memory of a previous event, a disastrous luncheon they attended while in Brighton the previous summer. As the Prince begins to engage her in another tale from a recent escapade, she taps him on the shoulder to interrupt. She has spotted another on her list of eligible bachelors for Charlotte and scans the room to find her. After a few moments without spotting her, she excuses herself from the Prince’s company and enters the hallway.

She made her way to the drawing room where she knew she would find Charlotte stealing a moment on the balcony away from the party. This is of course how they first met after all, and if she knew Charlotte as she presumed, she would be overwhelmed with all of it. Susan knew it had all been a lot to expect Charlotte to take in only having just arrived. 

She sees her silhouette in the dark outside and makes her way over to meet her. Passing the study adjacent to the drawing room, she hears voices where a group of men are smoking and socializing. Among them she hears a distinctly deep voice. The door is left slightly ajar.

Lady Susan has always had a keen ear and there was no mistaking a particular voice, that of Mr. Sidney Parker, among the men and without Eliza by his side. There he stood, mere steps away from Charlotte, unknowing.

Susan pauses briefly to digest the circumstances and consider her options. She has never been one to shy away from a good meddling. With a swift but gentle kick to the door, she knocks it open a little farther. She can see him now, his mask lifted from his face so he can enjoy his smoke. He seems well in the company of his acquaintances. 

Susan knew better than to judge from afar. Though she had not known he had followed Charlotte to the carriage as she departed Sanditon, Susan did recognize the love she saw while visiting, and that was something the heart simply does not forget.  
As much as she’d hoped to introduce Charlotte to potential suitors, she would always be the woman who saw their love for what it truly was - real. 

Susan was a firm believer in fate. If the door was open, Charlotte may pass by and perhaps their eyes would meet as she made her way back into the ballroom? Maybe he would take leave to the balcony and they would find themselves side by side, alone together. Surely they would recognize each other through their respective masks in a mere instant.  
Oh, the possibilities of romantic reunions were endless, Susan thought, as she chuckled to herself wandering back down the hall and out into the party. 

Eliza is in a corner of the ballroom with friends now, having arrived with their group much later than anticipated. She is engaged in dialogue amongst them, trying desperately to keep up with all the latest gossip since she had been gone. Oh, how she longed to be a part of it all again soon. She had hoped Sidney was enjoying some time without her, immersing himself in the London scene once again, surrounded by fine liquor and a good smoke in the company of gentlemen. 

Inside the ball, Mr. Stringer and Georgiana were dancing wildly around the room.They shared in their distain for the divide between classes and races, and took the conversation to mercilessly mocking the various socialites that stared in their direction. 

Charlotte still stands on the balcony, now staring up at the clear night sky, dotted with stars for as far as her eyes could see. Her mask is uncomfortable as it encompasses the whole of her face, and though she wouldn’t dare remove it in a crowd, no one has entered the drawing room since she arrived. She does hear faint voices in the next room over, but doubts any of them will be headed in her direction should they choose to bring their engagement to a close. 

She takes a deep breath and pulls the tie undone, letting the mask fall into her hands. She sets it down onto the balcony rail as she rubs her cheeks with her gloved hands. 

She can hear the men’s voices now growing in volume. She wants nothing less than to cross paths with any one of the men with whom she has been recently introduced.  
She hears one of them say they are re-joining the dance floor and the rest of the men mumble in unenthusiastic agreement. 

In an effort to avoid them, Charlotte quickly moves out into the drawing room, past the door to the study and into the hallway to beat them to the exit. Upon entering the hall she passes a mirror and is swiftly reminded that she was no longer in the disguise of a mask. It had been left on the balcony ledge during her prompt departure. 

She hears them coming out now toward the hall, deciding quickly to hide herself behind a corner and waits for them to pass. Some of them are quite drunk and Charlotte is very happy she made the decision to remain scarce.

Once clear, she makes her way back down the hallway to the balcony. She finds herself once again looking out over the sky and gardens and that pond. She truly can’t look at that pond without Sidney and the memory of his hands over hers, rowing in unison. 

Charlotte picks up the mask and tries to position it correctly before securing it in place. She holds it in place with one hand while the other searches for the string. 

Suddenly a voice comes from behind her and utters a simple "May I?". 

She tightens her whole body at the notion of which of the many ill-suited bachelors this one would turn out to be. She was very grateful to have made it back to the balcony and be in the fortunate position to have the mask pressed to her face, even if she did have her back to him. She took comfort that she would turn momentarily, fully masked, and feel the illusion of confidence in the anonymity of the encounter.

She gratefully accepts his request for assistance, the quicker she can be back in disguise, the sooner she can relieve herself of this stranger’s company. 

The gentleman is careful not to touch her as he gathers each string and brings them together.  
He pulls to secure it tightly in place. 

“Too tight?” His voice is deep just as Sidney’s was, yet quieter, less assured. She thought more of the stranger for it, as it showed a shyness that most of the men she had met tonight couldn’t have even pretended to know. 

“Not at all.” She responds quietly, near a whisper, attempting to match his tone. 

He steps back from her, as to not offend her space. He tugs at the lapels of his jacket, fists clenched. 

"Well then" he says. 

"Well then" she replies hurriedly, "Thank you for your assistance in the matter." Charlotte turns and meets him briefly, a masked gentleman in a heavy overcoat. They both nod their head courteously as Charlotte scurries back out into the hallway.

As she enters the ballroom, she is oblivious to the presence of her friends. They have finally taken a much needed break from the dance floor. Her eyes are set on finding Lady Susan and she eventually spots her in a far corner with a few unknown guests. 

Charlotte joins them and is introduced to Lord Adelaide, a suitor she remembers Susan providing rather glowing reviews for. He seems charming enough and most certainly easy to look at. After a few words are exchanged, he asks her to dance and she obliges. 

At the same time, Mr. Stringer and Georgiana are enjoying a drink together out in the main lobby still thoroughly enjoying not so subtly poking fun at the guests.  
He is far less silly than Arthur, Georgiana thinks to herself of her friend back in Sanditon.  
He not only makes for quite good company, but is very easy on her eyes, Georgiana surmises, providing a smile in his direction. Charlotte would be very fortunate indeed to earn his hand. 

Charlotte now stood across from her dance partner, Lord Adelaide, as he signaled for her hand.  
The upbeat tempo of the song lifted Charlotte's spirits as she bounced around in his arms. 

As this dance would go, they would soon switch partners and she would be moved to the next gentleman over in the line. Charlotte seemed to be enjoying herself in the Lord’s company, an unexpected surprise.

The turn came in which partners switched and she was paired with a vaguely familiar gentleman. She recognized him as the very same masked stranger with whom she had just shared a balcony encounter.

Lady Susan, from the corner of the room with which she occupied, watched as Charlotte and her masked companion walked toward one another. She gasped, enough for the lady beside her to question her condition. She apologized and indicated she may need some water as something had been caught in her throat. Her stomach climbed up inside of her. 

Why hadn’t fate intervened in private? Susan stressed as she reminded herself that fate indeed always worked in the most mysterious of ways.  
What a scandal would unfold if the masks were off at this very moment. 

One thing was very evident to Lady Susan, though she could see them together, they themselves were certainly not yet aware of it.  
And if they were to realize? In the middle of the dance floor in the larger attendance of this ball? Eliza was be paired now with the Lord.. perhaps this would serve as a distraction for her.  
Oh what a disastrous unfolding! Lady Susan now held her breath in anticipation of the outcome. 

It was almost as if the moment had slowed time. Neither said a word to one another. Charlotte thought to herself, perhaps the brief encounter was not enough to recall her costume from memory, or maybe the masked stranger preferred his original dance partner to be unaware of their recent introduction. The latter would have been the truth, though silence had a way of affording them both the awkwardness of the moment. 

They approached one other and he placed his hand on top Charlotte’s silk gloved hand. Her fingers gently rested in his, as he led her around the dance floor.  
Even the music felt as though it had slowed, as they turned about the room.

Charlotte broke the silence.

“I love to dance” she boasts loudly over the music as she tries to illicit conversation.

His jaw suddenly tightened. He barely managed to mutter under his breath in agreeance. His heart was pounding in his chest. 

Those words, how had he not recognized her voice on the balcony. Their voices were quiet then, but he could not mistake it now. It was his Charlotte. 

How was he here in this moment with her, holding her hands in his, dancing with her as though he hadn’t broken her heart and shattered his own in the process. His grip tightened, he couldn’t lose her, he told himself as they glided around one another. Any moment they would be ripped apart and he would be back in Eliza’s arms. He vigorously fought the emotions that had begun to wash over like ocean waves breaking against him. He needed to hold on to this moment as long as he could, he had to hold onto her one more time. 

His hand outstretched and gently cupped her hip, breaking from the dance if only for a single moment. 

It was in that very instant, when his hand placed itself on her hip, that she flinched. It was not part of the dance, she was sure, though immediately she was transported to the pond and that precise feeling of Sidney touching her in the very same way. It was exactly as she felt it now. 

Surely this was simply because she had been reminiscing over it only moments earlier. It couldn’t possibly be that the masked stranger on the balcony who had assisted her had been Sidney himself. She would have known, though their voices were in hushed tone.. 

Amid an exuberant dance floor they were suddenly all too aware of each other's presence, though neither would break from the dance in fear of being caught.

And then once again the partners shifted and their moment was over. 

SANDITON 

Back home in Sanditon, it is evening and Tom and Mary sit in the drawing room together, Mary reading her book and Tom his paper. He drops it to meet her eyes and confides in her, to her complete surprise.

“Mary, is Sidney alright? This will be the first time in my recollection that he should find himself by my side nearly every day. The man hates it here and would rather nothing more than to make his way to London on the next carriage. Why then, does he appear to be miserable in my company and anyone else’s for that matter? Any attempt to persuade him to London seems a task too great.”

Mary places her novel down gently in her lap. She sighs and smiles at her dear, naive husband. 

“Oh Tom, as much care as you take for Sanditon, it will be a destination to be sure. Yet, in all your attention focused upon its development, I wonder if you perhaps have been amiss to see what magic had unfolded in its midst.”

“Well I should hardly think it pertinent to become involved in the affairs of others, Mary.”

“My dear husband, the town of Sanditon is where we have built our life, but your dream for Sanditon as the great seaside resort, has nearly destroyed us. Even with the best intentions come unexpected consequences. I believe that in your quest to make Sanditon great at any cost, it came indeed with quite a large one, just not perhaps to you.” 

Tom thought on what Mary had said for the better part of the evening. What had his dear brother lost from his time in Sanditon? He was to be married to the love of his life in only a short while, and though the wedding had been briefly postponed, it was at the urge of Sidney himself. 

He tried to remember back on when Sidney seemed to be at his best recently. Surely right before the fire Sidney seemed happier here in Sanditon than he had in years. Though Eliza had left back to London by then… what was he missing? 

It was now too late to occupy his mind any further. He would revisit the issue first thing in the morning, confident he could find a solution. Sidney had always been there for him, he owed him this much. In his engagement to Eliza, he had saved Sanditon, and now Tom was determined, by any means necessary, to bring the joy of Sanditon back into Sidney’s life.


	2. An Inconvenient Encounter

In London

As the sun rises in London, Mr Stringer is feeling particularly unwell as he struggles to pick himself up out of bed. A member of the household staff is trying to secure Georgiana into her corset as she holds herself back from casting up her accounts of the previous evening. 

Downstairs Sidney and Eliza are seated at the breakfast table. Sidney has not touched his plate and has asked for the paper, using it to shield himself from any potential conversation with Eliza. It is not very effective as she continues to chat away between bites of her meal. He answers with little more than a sound emitted from his mouth, muttering the occasional single word in response. 

As he stares at the paper, all he sees is a mess of words. All he can think about is last night and Charlotte. How had he not realized it was her earlier? She had been right there with him on that balcony… Maybe if he had brushed her cheek as he pulled the mask's strings back, or touched the nape of her neck as he secured it in place, perhaps then he would have known it was her. Maybe he simply fantasized about what they could have had if they had only had a moment, alone together.   
But what would he have said, if provided the opportunity? He had felt so bold to chase after her carriage that day. He had to see her, he needed her to know he loved her. He knew he had broken her heart, he was aware of how much worse he had made the heartbreak by following her. The pain he felt in that moment he would not have wished on anyone on this earth, yet he reflected it right onto the very person he wanted nothing less for.   
What more he could do that would not serve to deepen the wound? He could not heal it and he resented himself every single day for that. 

His thoughts are disrupted by Eliza.

“Oh for heaven’s sake Sidney, the least you could do is look at me while I speak with you.”

Sidney folds his newspaper, visibly irritable, and responds curtly.

“I had hoped to read the paper in peace, it is you disturbing me.” Sidney gets up from the table abruptly, food still untouched and tucks the paper under his arm as he exits. 

Eliza surmises that he must be under the weather from last nights festivities and does not press the issue from here. She is grateful they are in London at all. 

At Lady Susan’s, Charlotte has hardly slept all night. Here she lay in her bed, no urgency to vacate as she works to comprehend the night's events. How much she wanted to hate him, yet how she felt when he held her… Why didn't she linger a moment longer on the balcony? She had known his voice but he sounded different to her then, it hadn't been the Sidney she remembered. He sounded subdued. Sidney was not a man to be be put down, that much she knew. Here she was a stranger and he sounded... sad. 

She was so mad that she just had to relive the pain of the immense love and devastating loss that was Sidney Parker all over again. She could not go through it another time, she told herself. That was it, it would do absolutely no good to cross paths from here. Now that she was aware of his presence here in London, she could be intentional to avoid him at all costs.   
This thought is what allowed her the strength to get herself out of bed this morning. 

Back in Sanditon

Tom sits across from Mary at the breakfast table, the kids buzzing around them. He suggests a thought he has had to help Sidney, he will write to him and offer for he and Eliza to stay in London a while longer! Most of the plans are on track in Sanditon and he should not be needed for a while yet. He can encourage him to begin wedding preparations and spend quality time with his betrothed. A much needed romantic rendezvous to help rekindle the romance lost from all of Sanditon’s recent drama (he means of course, the devastating fire in which Old Stringer tragically passed). Mary, playing supportive wife, listens attentively. At the same time, while keenly aware it would not suit to spell it out for him, she gently tries to dissuade him from his plans. 

Though it comes from a good place, it is terrible idea and would only cause more damage, to be sure. She knows to tell him the truth would cause Tom to shut down and shoulder the blame for his brother’s unhappiness. This would not bode well for Sanditon, their family, nor would it result in any actual resolution to Sidney’s dilemma. Sidney did, after all, make this choice on his own.. Mary thought selfishly, as she considered the impacts the truth would have… but she shook her head to remind herself that all he had done at every turn was support them. It was their turn to support him, and as Tom’s wife, she needed to find a way to help him truly resolve this issue. She thought to Lady Worcester, a woman of great independence, for inspiration. Mary wished she could be more like that in her own life, gently convincing her husband in the right direction. Now that she thought of Lady Worcester, perhaps her influence in the Beau Monde may able to help in some way? Mary was quite fond of scripting letters, having helped Tom word out several to potential investors in past. 

London - at Lady Worcester’s

Lady Susan is sitting in the drawing room as Charlotte enters. She knows all to well the night that Charlotte has had. However, Susan will wait for Charlotte to broach the topic or she would be exposed for knowing of Sidney's presence at the ball. 

“Did anyone catch your eye last night? Or were they all awfully dull?” Susan chimes.

“Honestly, I can hardly remember most of them from the crowd, but Lord Adelaide did intrigue a little, if I were to say so.” Charlotte takes a seat across from Susan.

Lady Susan gently smiles, “A fine husband he would make too, his family are very kind and generous people.” 

She is careful with how she approaches any variance from the subject at hand, desperate for Charlotte to confide. 

“And he seemed to be quite the dancer as well did he not?” Susan touched the note she was hoping for, as she spied Charlotte’s eyes glaze over and become distanced. She was most certainly distracted. 

“Yes, I suppose he was…” Charlotte catches herself staring off at a distant corner of the room.

“Do you suppose a simple dance could effect how you feel toward someone?” Charlotte wondered aloud. 

Lady Susan smiles, “Of course my dear, of course.”

“I had felt it once, with Sidney”

Susan acted surprised, “Oh?”

“Yes, in fact it was when I first met you at the ball, the last time I was in London. He had interrupted our conversation to pull me out on to the dance floor. You remember, the conversation that we were having about the lack of clarity in relation to my feelings for him?   
From the moment we touched it was… extraordinary.” 

Lady Susan questioned her now, “You said dance and now you say touch.. is this all one of the same moment?”

Charlotte smiled, “No, I suppose it isn’t. There was the dance you see, when I was assured of my feelings for him in that moment while we moved in unison to the music. I knew then that I loved him. And then there was the moment he and I shared at the regatta… where he taught me to row by holding my hands with his own, and when he grabbed my waist to straighten me… it was a feeling I’ve truly never felt. That was when I understood passion, the desire to simply be with him.”

“Ah, the regatta, when Mrs. Campion made it her intention to belittle you at every turn? And behind her back Sidney was courting you, in a way you both hadn’t yet realized.”

Charlotte sighed, the memory of it was beautiful, and only growing more filled with strong emotion from there. She dared not share their kiss, though from their letters, she had caught Susan up to the declaration made to her after he sent Eliza home, the near-engagement and the damage that followed from there.

“And so dear Charlotte, after everything you have shared with Sidney, what was it about last night that felt so special?”

Charlotte smiled, “Well.. I felt it again…” 

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a maid, who had come to notify them that they had a visitor.

“A Lord Adelaide here to see Miss Heywood, Mam”.

Susan frustrated that his appearance had interrupted the burning story of her and Sidney last night, settles her mind that she will have to hold on to the secret for a little while longer. 

London - At Tom’s House 

Georgiana and Mr. Stringer are enjoying their breakfast, both famished. Georgiana is speaking in code in case Eliza or Sidney should happen upon the conversation. 

“Our friend does not need the added stress of knowing her past has become her present. It is inevitable that we should inform her as we would not be true friends if we were to not. Though as her friends, we are also responsible to help her move forward. Do you understand me, James?” She is of course referring to the knowledge of Sidney and Eliza's presence in London.

Mr. Stringer smiles, she has not been as subtle as she believes. Though he is intrigued about the last part, Charlotte needs to move into her future.. what future does Georgiana envision? As long as it includes keeping her and Sidney at a distance, he is willing to assist in any way necessary. 

“Perhaps we should write her once back in Sanditon, to explain that we had her best intentions at heart?” Mr. Stringer pleaded, he did not want to ruin the moment he would see Charlotte again, for the first time since they said goodbye. 

Georgiana shook her head vigorously, “It may be prudent to discuss the issue when we are in London and in person, though it could wait until the very last moment I suppose?”

While the two of them debate the best moment to ruin their dear friend’s spirits, Eliza is searching her room for the purse she had with her last night. She has pulled apart the bed and dressers in search of it and begins to wonder if the housekeeper may have taken it. She storms down the hall for confrontation, Sidney has worked her into quite the mood from this morning and the missing purse was the last straw. She suddenly remembers that Georgiana had held it for her while she and Sidney danced last night. 

Sidney has entered the room in search of Mr. Stringer who, still reeling from his hangover, is graciously devouring his final morsels of breakfast. Sidney is eager to get a head start on the day, and is looking for Mr. Stringer to accompany him to pick up Tom’s order and perhaps attempt to recruit labourers. Mr. Stringer agrees, sharing with Georgiana a quick look of discomfort at the prospect of spending the day with Mr. Parker, as he walks out of the dining room. 

Eliza is now in Georgiana’s room rifling through her trunk finding her purse neatly placed inside. As she pulls it out, underneath lay a letter. 

Eliza doesn’t consider herself to be a busybody but indeed here she stands holding the letter. She had indeed heard the stories of Georgiana writing to her love, the one who gambled her away, making for quite the delicious gossip amongst the Beau Monde. 

She reads the return address on the letter as Willingden and her heart suddenly drops. She frantically pulls the envelope open, taking little caution to keep it in tact, and unfolds its contents.   
It is as she suspected, a letter from Charlotte. 

As she reads on she learns that this so-called shopping excursion for Georgiana has been a guise in order to meet her dear friend here in London.   
The letter states they have plans to meet the following day along with Mr. Stringer. 

However nowhere in it discusses Sidney or anything to the effect. It would appear as though Charlotte were not aware of Eliza and Sidney’s presence in London. She would prefer to keep it as such. 

By the temper he had this morning it seemed clear enough to Eliza that Sidney was oblivious. It would seem that neither Georgiana or Mr. Stringer had any knowledge of the inconvenience of it all, or if they had, they were not intent on exposing it to either Charlotte or Sidney. She respected them both a little more should it be the latter. 

What to do next? If she chose to hide knowledge of the letter, there was a chance that she could not control an unanticipated outcome, and Eliza very much liked to be in control of a situation.   
If she chose to speak with Georgiana, admitting she had happened upon the letter, perhaps she could lightly suggest that they help to ensure she stays at a rather purposeful distance.   
She would take care to keep Sidney in the other direction. 

She could admit to Georgiana, a friend of Charlotte’s who would have been apprised of her and Sidney’s “friendship”, that she would not want to upset either of them by an unnecessary encounter.   
In her mind she had already convinced herself that the best avenue was to have some tea with Georgiana downstairs once Sidney and Mr. Stringer had left for their outing. 

Eliza waits until she hears the men exit the house. She does not bother to say goodbye to Sidney, as he wouldn’t have cared either way this morning.   
She enters the dining room, where Georgiana is still seated at the table, and asks Georgiana if she might have a few moments to chat over tea. Georgiana is not all too surprised, as Eliza has made more efforts as of late to get to know her.

As they sit in the drawing room, tea steeping, Eliza covertly tries to approach the topic of Charlotte. 

“You were good friends with the Heywood girl, the guest of the Parkers? How is she now? I hear she has gone back to her village.” Eliza settles herself into a comfortable position in one of the chairs.

“Yes, Charlotte is back home in Willingden. We actually write quite often. I do miss her though and hope to see her one day soon.” Georgiana takes a long sip of tea to hide the awkwardness of the exchange. 

Eliza puts down her own cup. 

“Georgiana, I do hope you will forgive me for the intrusion. As you had held onto my purse last night, I had hoped I could quickly pick it up from your nightstand, though when it was not there I did look inside your trunk. I did not mean to pry at all, but I saw the letter from Willingden. Now normally it would not be my business, but I have an unfortunate jealous side to me and when I saw it I admit I did not feel well. You see, as I am sure you are aware, Sidney and Charlotte shared a friendship that I was never particularly comfortable with…”

Georgiana knows where Eliza is going with this, and she wants nothing more than Mr. Parker as far away from Charlotte as possible. She would prefer to spend time with her dear friend while in London, helping her to move beyond it. In this very moment, she decides that Eliza may be just the person to help her execute her plans to get Charlotte and Mr. Stringer closer. 

“I am sorry it had the effect it did on you. That correspondence is indeed a plan for myself and Mr. Stringer to meet with Charlotte here in London. She is currently residing with Lady Worcester and I had absolutely no intentions of informing her whose company we were in while staying here. It is to me, a very unfortunate situation that Sidney and Charlotte are in the same city at once. It is my objective to maintain distance between them so I may help her see the true value of a potential pairing with Mr. Stringer. He of course if not apprised to my intentions, nor is Charlotte, but I do believe they are of the utmost compatibility.” 

Eliza is elated at Georgiana’s plans, her smile radiating through the room. How perfect a plan, it would mean that Eliza would not have to play a jealous partner but a matchmaker! She just loved the idea!

Out in the streets of London

Mr. Parker and Mr. Stringer have decided on walking the extended journey to the other side of London, having yet to have spent any significant time in each other’s company, let alone just the two of them. 

Sidney exchanges the first pleasantries. 

“Mr. Stringer, I was so terribly sorry to hear of your father’s passing. Please accept my utmost condolences. It was very unfortunate indeed that I was unable to attend the service.”

Those words only served to infuriate Young Stringer more, as he knew the reason for his absence had been what caused him to also break Charlotte’s heart. He snapped back, surprising himself a little at his boldness in the process.

“I wasn’t the one you disappointed in your absence. But I appreciate the sentiment, Mr. Parker.”

Sidney felt the penetration of the insult deeply as he registered what Mr. Stringer had insinuated. 

They walked a few more moments and the deafening silence broke. 

“How are the wedding plans coming? Mrs. Campion is eager for a date to be set, I am sure?” James is playing with fire now but thoroughly enjoying it. Sidney does not have a leg to stand on. 

“Yes… yes I am sure she is. She has been unnecessarily kind in staying with me in Sanditon for the rebuild.”

“Well, as your future wife, would you not think she would want to make you happy? Sorry if I am out of place, I just believe that marriage is a partnership and sometimes that takes sacrifice… do you not?” 

The exchanged glances in this moment between Mr. Stringer and Mr. Parker communicated sheer resentment and hostility. 

Sidney is quick to deflect. “So have you any plans to marry, anyone that has caught your eye perhaps?” 

James smiles at the idea of it. “Ah yes, one. Unfortunately the timing of it all was not in our favour, she had gained the interest of a man who could well provide for her.”

“I am sorry to hear it, I myself went through something similar years ago, with Mrs. Campion in fact, as she married much wealthier than myself. It truly broke me at the time.” The tone had softened in Sidney’s voice. 

“I am sure that was not easy. As luck would have it, this lady would not be his choice of a bride in the end, and so I may have my chance in future yet.”

“Well I wish you luck in your endeavour Mr. Stringer.” 

The tension had cooled between them, though primarily a result of Sidney’s complete naivity to it all. 

Lord Adelaide has asked to show Charlotte around London. He offers his carriage but she requests they walk, she loves to walk, she explains. 

They have the most wonderful time walking endlessly around, discussing Sanditon and London, how a farmer’s daughter came to call Lady Susan a dear friend.   
They share in laughter as it turns out Lord Adelaide has quite the sense of humour. 

As she tries to calm herself from the most recent joke, while holding Lord Adelaide’s arm tightly, they approach a corner much too quickly. She turns to look at him instead of ahead in front of her, and as she does, she runs right into a gentleman coming from the other direction. 

As all the luck in Charlotte’s life would have it, she has just come crashing directly into Mr. Sidney Parker, stumbling forward into his arms. He has not yet realized it is Charlotte and she has not yet realized it is him, as he grabs her arms to help straighten her up. 

The two of them finally meet one another’s gaze, in an instant they realize they are once again in front of each other, in broad daylight no less, him still holding onto her arms. They are frozen in time for a moment, perhaps longer, until she notices his jaw muscle tense. Their eyes are locked on each other, trying desperately to communicate through them.

The two had so much to say in this moment and yet they could not. Sidney wanted nothing more than to pull her forward and impress his lips onto hers, her soft, supple lips that begged to be kissed. Charlotte imagined the exact same.   
The tension was evident to all, and then abruptly, Charlotte steps backward out of Sidney’s grasp, Sidney following suit and tightening his fists around the lapel of his jacket as he tugs it downward. 

Mr. Stringer is the first to speak. 

“Miss Heywood, a pleasure running into you here in London!” He smiles sheepishly.

Charlotte beams a smile back, “Oh Mr. Stringer it has been far too long!” 

She runs over to him and grabs his hands in her own. Sidney glares from the corners of his eyes, teething with envy. It was impossible to hide his true sentiments in this instance, but fortunate that the attentions of both Mr. Stringer and Lord Adelaide were also entirely focused on Miss Heywood. 

Lord Adelaide looks to be introduced to the group, raising his chin lightly while at the same time pulling his shoulders back as to appear taller. He lifts his hat briefly as a nod in the gentlemens’ directions.

“Lord Adelaide, pleasure to meet you both. Mr. Parker, nice to see you again, I very much enjoyed your company over drinks at the ball last night.”

Sidney, still trying to find himself in the whirlwind that was Charlotte standing across from him, takes a second to recognize the man. He clears his throat as he tries to find his words. 

“Ah, yes indeed… I admit this morning is still a little hazy…” he quickly directs attention away from himself, “This is my guest from Sanditon, Mr. Stringer” he says, gesturing to his companion, “ he is our head foreman for the construction in Sanditon and is currently here in London to visit a potential job opportunity at an architectural firm.”

Charlotte smiles in appreciation for the added support of Mr. Stringer's opportunities. 

“Ah, noble work to be sure. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Lord Adelaide steps forward to shake hands, quickly returning to Charlotte’s side.

Both Sidney and Charlotte are doing everything they can to avoid eye contact with one another. For a brief moment Charlotte catches her eyes a little too focused in his general direction as she shifts her sights over to Mr. Stringer faster than one would think possible. 

“So you both came together from Sanditon then?” Charlotte looks quizzically at Mr. Stringer, her head titled slightly to one side. 

Mr. Stringer sees full well her confusion and subtle undertone of mistrust in him, as he knows he has been deceitful in the worst of ways by omitting the details of the company he travelled with. 

“Yes, Miss Heywood.” He replies quietly. 

Sidney looks at Mr. Stringer, something is amiss from what he has gathered from this interaction so far. He turns to Charlotte briefly in hopes of initiating some form of conversation between them.

“Miss Lambe has also joined us, she would…” he pauses on the next word he chooses, swallowing the deep lump in his throat as he utters it “… love to see you..” He then drops his voice to a quiet mutter under his breath as he looks at his feet below. “Of that I am sure.” 

He wanted her to hear him say it, he wanted so badly for her to see it was meant directly for her. 

Charlotte has found trouble masking her emotions in this moment, so she diverts her attention from him, looking again to Mr. Stringer. 

“Of course she is, it was her plan for us to meet here!” Charlotte blurts out, as more a reactionary response. She quickly realizes perhaps this was something best left unsaid. 

Sidney’s eyebrows tense as he turns a glance to Mr. Stringer of express frustration. He now knows the three of them had plans to meet here in London, not that he had expected either of them to advise him, especially Georgiana, who hated him now. 

“We should be on our way, Mr. Stringer, we have a busy day ahead of us.” He turns to Charlotte’s companion, “A pleasure to see you again, Lord Adelaide.” 

He opens his mouth as if to speak, intending parting words in Charlotte’s direction. He inhales with intention but exhales without. He tightens his jaw, Charlotte sees it. She knows how hard in this moment it is for him to say it… the last time he said that word to her, it devastated the both of them. He thinks of how else he can communicate it, he is taking far too long to consider the best option. 

Mr. Stringer, picking up quickly on the hesitation, steps in to resolve the matter. 

“Miss Heywood, a pleasure as always. Perhaps we will meet again soon.” Once again baring that sheepish grin. 

Mr. Parker locks eyes with her. He needs her to know, he won’t tell her goodbye, not again.   
Nor could he reduce the feelings he has for her to a mere common pleasantry such as Mr. Stringer had. All he can bring himself to do in this moment is to communicate through his expression. And his face says is “it is not yet over.”

The group part ways in their respective directions. Charlotte and Sidney both aware that last night’s dance was theirs alone, yet this encounter was far too revealing in plain sight. They had both been unable to suppress their feelings and that may have changed everything. 

As they continue their walk, Sidney asks Mr. Stringer to remain quiet about Charlotte’s presence in London, as it may upset Eliza. He indicates she has shown jealousy around Charlotte in past. Mr. Stringer bursts out in laughter. “You don’t say?” He smirks.   
Mr. Stringer agrees to keep the secret, primarily because he cares to ensure Charlotte’s trip to London is not ruined from here and that Sidney and Eliza remain the happy couple and inevitably soon wed.   
They spend the remainder of the walk discussing Lord Adelaide, whom they refer to only as “the exquisite”, a derogatory term used humourously, though it was clearly born from a jealousy evident on both parts. 

Lord Adelaide is very interested in Charlotte’s history with the two men as they walk back. Charlotte focuses much of the discussion on Mr. Stringer, brightening up about their friendship and her time in Sanditon once more. She purposefully leaves little interest in the story behind Mr. Parker, referring to him only as the brother of her wonderful hosts in Sanditon.   
He is engaged to Mrs. Eliza Campion and it is as simple a story as that. 

Mr. Stringer she talks about enthusiastically, not realizing that by deterring interest from Sidney to James, it would make Lord Adelaide certain that there were existing unabated feelings between them. He wasn’t entirely wrong, as seeing Charlotte today made Mr. Stringer very sure of his own desires, despite the tension between her and Sidney that was so painfully obvious to him. 

Charlotte returns to Lady Susan’s after parting ways with Lord Adelaide, thanking him for the wonderful company.   
She is desperate to discuss every last detail of her recent encounter with Sidney, seating herself next to Susan on the sofa, hardly able to catch her breath as she retells the events.   
If one were listening with impartiality, it would seem she barely noted Mr. Stringer during the whole of the interaction. Susan picked up on it very clearly. 

Susan decides that now may be the perfect time to share a story with Charlotte. This one was rich in her own history and involved a very young and dapper Prince Regent. 

She walks over to one side of the dining room and pours a drink for the both of them. Charlotte stares at it with an instant of hesitation but then quickly assures herself it is exactly what the situation warrants. 

“There once were two young lovers who were each promised to another by way of their parents. Arrangements were very common especially in our worlds, and an engagement was not something to be simply refused. He wanted us to run away together, but I believed it an irresponsible dream.  
More than anything we wanted to be with one another for the remainder of our lives and due to outside forces our decisions had already been made on our behalf.   
You see, it is a form of torture, the loss of independence in your own life. As women we have it from birth, in the control of our family and society, and then again when we marry and our husbands become all reining over us.   
To say I was unhappy once I married would be been a gross diservice to the sentiment. I was utterly and cruelly miserable.”

Charlotte was was immediately engaged Susan’s story, feeling honoured that they were at a place where she could confide in her. 

“And what became of your husband? If I may ask?” She leaned forward in genuine curiosity. 

Lady Susan smiled and leaned forward to meet her. 

“I was fortunate in that he passed away at a very early age, there were days I wasn’t sure I would be able to make it much longer. I’m sorry that sounds so brutish to wish him ill, but he was not a nice man. He drank himself to death you see, I believe he too was so unhappy in his own life that as easy as the air he breathed, he would turn to the drink. 

My point is though, when he passed, I became liberated. I was no longer locked into a loveless marriage, unable to say or do what I wanted. My shackles were free. I could spend time with those I wanted, although the love of my life remains married, he and I do still remain dear friends. And now I have the great fortune of refusing to marry again until it suits, and instead surround myself with people who bring the utmost joy into my life. This is true of you Charlotte, and the Prince Regent.”

Charlotte’s brows furrow, she is contemplating the next question. 

“So am I to ascertain from your experience that I am the fortunate one in my position? For if Sidney and I had wed, I would not have been able to be free?”

Susan smiles. “Not quite my point, my dear. You see Charlotte, just because you are a woman, does not mean you cannot be in charge of your own happiness. I did not stand up against my arrangement - that is something I see now I could have done. At the time I believed it impossible, and so I lived with my choices. The Prince then married shortly after, despite his urging us to run away together. And so it comes back to you, my dear Charlotte, know that you are the only person who can change the outcome in your own life. If it is meant to be, he will realize the same and you will meet serendipitously in the middle, together. I know you would not wish Mr. Parker to live in a loveless marriage, as much as I am sure the two of you are meant for one another. You deserve every happiness dear Charlotte, isn’t that what Sidney also wanted for you? And perhaps he knows that true happiness exists for both of you only when in each other’s arms?”

Charlotte rests her head on Susan’s shoulder and they sit there, on the couch for quite some time, in silence.


	3. Matters Of The Heart

In London, later that day… 

Mr. Parker and Mr. Stringer have reached their destination on the other side of Town.   
The plan is for Mr. Parker to secure the order they need to bring back to Sanditon, while Mr. Stringer begins his quest to recruit men for construction.   
Young stringer, a man of similar background, a sense of camaraderie that only he can build amongst the men, helps to convince them of the great opportunity.   
Sidney will join him shortly after with the order in tow, to further provide a show of commitment from the Parker family.

Eliza and Georgiana have been enjoying each others company at home, while devising a plan to get Charlotte and Mr. Stringer together, when they are all set to meet tomorrow. 

The plan is straightforward enough: Georgiana will be delayed in joining, leaving them to start the day with much needed alone time. 

Back In Sanditon

Tom writes to Sidney regarding his offer for he and Eliza to stay in London a while longer. Mary is at the same time writing her own letter to Lady Worcester. 

As she is in charge of mail delivery, she will ensure hers is sent, while Tom’s is intentionally not. As much as she does not wish to deceive him, she knows that once he is fully aware of the situation, he would have wished his letter was never sent. She is helping him before he realizes he needs it. 

Mary takes her time considering her contents of the letter.

“Dear Lady Worcester,

I know we are not very well acquainted, and I hope this letter is not too bothersome in nature. My guest that we had hosted in Sanditon, Charlotte Heywood, has formed quite a friendship with you.   
I am reaching out in that capacity, as I believe that unintentionally the Parker family has caused her a significant pain. You see, I believe she had experienced something truly special here in Sanditon, and as a result of the tragic fire and the unanticipated necessary decisions to follow, Charlotte lost all of what she had gained. My dear husband is an incredible man, though his focus on Sanditon is so intense that his view narrows to a point that anything outside of it is oblivious to him. It is not to me however. Though, I am merely a wife and mother without much effect on anything when it comes to these matters. I admire your fierce independence as a woman of your stature, and hope you might be able to see some value you may bring to an equation I am unable to solve alone…”

The letter continues to suggest an alternative to resolve the financial dilemma of Sanditon, not in asking for direct support, but in using her influence within the Beau Monde to help orchestrate an investment opportunity to a larger audience. In Mary’s opinion, should they be able to secure several individuals on the promise of guaranteed lodging for several weeks a year, for an indefinite period, she believes it may peak interest. Though, she would require the grace of Lady Worcester to convince them of the grand opportunity that is Sanditon. 

Back in London 

It is late evening as James and Georgiana enjoy each other’s company over cards in the drawing room. They are alone as Sidney and Eliza are visiting friends for the evening. Georgiana boasts an excellent poker face, James has come to learn, as they share in laughter at nearly every turn.   
Georgiana hopes to steer the conversation in a direction toward Charlotte in advance of their meeting tomorrow, though it does not go quite as planned. 

“So we are set then to see the office in which you were offered an apprenticeship tomorrow? Are you looking forward to meeting some of those in your future trade? Since you have declined them, if you should have the opportunity to reconsider, would you take it if extended to you?”

James thinks for a brief moment but then confidently shakes his head. 

“I am certainly looking forward to the visit, as daunting as it may be. However, I know full well I will not be accepting the position any time soon. Not only has the timeline passed in which to do so, but my commitment to my late father is all I have left. Once Sanditon is done, perhaps I will revisit an application once more.”

Georgiana looks at him, a little saddened by his decision. “Mr. Stringer…”

Young Stringer interrupts her, “Miss Lambe please, call me James, are we not yet close enough?”

She feels flattered, “Well then… James… I suppose you may also call me Georgiana.”

She smiles gently. 

“I too lost my father recently, and ever since I have felt lost in this world. The final moments I shared with him were not pleasant. I said things I didn’t wish to say, acted in a way that was rebellious and not the way in which he would have wanted me to behave. I treated him poorly because he did not trust me. I have to live with that feeling that now, no matter what I do, my final words to him were born of spite and I cannot change that. I can however, change the person I am to reflect the best version I can be. Perhaps he will look down on me and be proud one day, but I will never know that for certain.” Her eyes have glassed over a little, James notices. 

His own expression has now faded into a look of sadness. He fears she has touched a part of him he had hoped to surpress. 

“Miss… Georgiana, I cannot relate more to what you have just shared. The pain of losing a father is insurmountable, yet living with the knowledge that your final moments with him were filled with anger and disappointment.. I said terrible things to him and that is how he has left this world remembering me. How can I not commit my life to trying to fix that? All he wanted was me to respect him and the work we did. I did not, instead, I made him feel as though he held himself back in his life, that I was righteous in my quest for more.   
So you see, I must stay in Sanditon until it is complete, only then can I begin to build a life beyond it.”

Georgiana sighs heavily, “Why is it that fate would have us say the worst possible things to the ones we love, without knowing they would be our last? Do we truly deserve the life of tortured memory? Will it ever be enough to try to live up to their expectations now?”

In this moment of incredible vulnerability, the two lean forward a little closer.. their eyes locked on one another, sharing in the pain of loss. Their faces move closer, both lips parted ever so… as James’s hand tries to place itself on the card table for support and in doing so, knocks the drink off the table and onto Georgiana. 

A moment that almost was, had now passed.   
The Following Day in Sanditon

Mr. Stringer lays in his bed, hands folded. He has had a restless sleep, his mind racing at last night’s near kiss. How had they gotten there? Indeed several drinks could be to blame. Though it felt right in the instant somehow. He and Georgiana had enjoyed each others company significantly at the ball, though the feelings he felt toward her now were quite perplexing. He had wanted Charlotte for so long and chased feelings that felt like love, but he had not felt with her yet the way he had with Georgiana last night. Perhaps it was that he and Charlotte had just not yet had their own moment? Today he would dread the scheduled outing with both Charlotte and Georgiana at one time.

Georgiana at the same time lies in her own bed, hands folded just the same. She dreads the breakfast table encounter that they will soon both be exposed to.   
Perhaps James had already forgotten it… they had both indulged in several drinks that evening. What was she thinking almost kissing him? She is intent on a plan to bring he and Charlotte together! This could have been disastrous. Georgiana is comforted that nothing came of it.   
All would soon be forgotten, of that she was sure. 

The breakfast table is indeed a place of much tension, though each are not privy to the reasons why. The four of them seated in silence until Sidney decides to engage in conversation.

“And how was your evening?” he asked, unaware of the nerve he had hit with both James and Georgiana in merely asking the question.

“Miss Lambe easily won the hand at every game we played!” James smiles in her direction.   
She doesn’t smile back, her eyes look past him to Sidney. 

“And what of your plans for today?” Sidney questions. 

Georgiana quickly speaks up in response “Mr. Stringer and I plan to visit the office of his future employer as planned. We shall be out for most of the day I would assume.”

Eliza now interrupts, “Oh Miss Lambe, did I fail to mention we had secured a private appointment at Mrs. Havendish’s boutique for this morning? As you know it is quite exclusive and very hard to arrange. This will be our only opportunity through the duration of this trip. You had so wanted to see it during your time in London.” Eliza smiles coyly in Georgiana’s direction.

Of course being in on this plan, she then turns to James with an apologetic look, “Mr. Stringer, perhaps I could bother you to occupy yourself downtown for a few hours until I am able to join? I shouldn’t be more than an hour or two.”

“I am sure I will manage…. on my own…” he grins at Georgiana in an almost flirtatious fashion, or so he intends. 

To Georgiana however, Mr. Stringer appears most content with this plan and she sees it as a sign he must not think much of their night before, and is most eager to be alone with Charlotte this morning. 

In James’s mind, this is welcome news as it may help him make his decision clearer, without being in the immensely awkward company of both of them at one time. 

Eliza uses the opportunity of discussion at the table to bring up a specific topic with Sidney. 

“Sidney, when I am back from the appointment with Miss Lambe this afternoon, I had hoped we may be able to tour my preference of church for the wedding ceremony?”

Sidney’s eyebrows raise in surprise, the prospect of the wedding had not been on his mind for a little while, in fact his head had been all too consumed by Charlotte’s presence alone.   
She was everything he thought about in every single second of his day. He’d dreamt of her every moment while he slept last night. This time it wasn’t exhilarating but infuriating, as he knew exactly what he wanted yet he could not pursue it. When it came to Charlotte, it was no game to be played. It was raw, beautiful love and the pain that came with having lost it.   
Sidney felt so much hatred toward himself in this moment, to find him here with Eliza, set to visit the church in which they intend to wed.  
The sun is brightly shining and London is teeming with people as James enters the square in search of Charlotte. It is she that first spots him, waving her arm emphatically from across the street. 

“Oh Mr. Stringer, It is so wonderful to see you again. I had wanted to say yesterday how strange it felt without you in my life as of late.” This time she does not grab his hands, but instead gives a nod of her head, looking up in search of Georgiana. 

“It feels as though quite some time has passed indeed, Miss Heywood. If you are looking for Miss Lambe, she is unfortunately otherwise engaged for the next while, but will be over to meet us as soon as her schedule permits.” He smiles and jumps readily to the next topic at hand.

“So, Miss Heywood, would you do the honours of accompanying me to my future place of employment…should you have anything to say on the matter?” Teasing her for her relentless pressure to reconsider the offer. 

The two share in laughter as Mr. Stringer extends his arm for Charlotte to take in her own. 

Their short walk feels comfortable and familiar, Charlotte continues to keep up conversation by broaching a sensitive topic in a humourous manner.

“Mr. Stringer, had I known your travel companions to have been who they were, it may have been possible that I wouldn’t have entered the carriage to London. Though, I have to say, I am rather glad you did not confide in me, as I would not then have the pleasure of your company now!”

James and Charlotte turn to one another with vibrant smiles. James sees her as he always has, a stunning beauty with quick wit. Any man would be so lucky to have her. 

As they get to the intended destination of Mr. Stringer’s potential employer, Charlotte reminds him that this may still be his chance at redemption for the quick decline he provided months prior. 

“No, Miss Heywood you must understand me. I have no intention to begin this job before the completion of Sanditon. I am merely here as an ability to save face if the opportunity should present itself in future. At least then they will have knowledge of me.”

Charlotte bared a look of disappointment, “Mr. Stringer, I had hoped you may have seen it all differently by now? It is a tremendous opportunity.”

James for a brief moment is brought back to the conversation with Georgiana last night.. how she had understood him better than anyone. She would never have continued to push him down an avenue he did not wish to explore at this time in his life. His father had only just passed, their last exchange over this very issue. Charlotte did not see it that way, she pushed through the situation as opportunity for him, but not of support of his choices now. He truly realized in this moment that the one he could confide in more, perhaps related more genuinely, was in fact Georgiana, a woman with whom up until recently he had exchanged hardly a word. 

James decides in this very moment against entering the building.

“I’m sorry, I am not able go inside. I can’t give them even the slightest inclination that I may be interested when indeed I am not, Miss Heywood.”

Charlotte grabs his arm, “Well, perhaps we shall walk a while then?”. She was a good friend to him, Mr. Stringer thought as he took her arm in his, even if she never would quite understand. 

Eliza and Sidney have made the way to the church. She is a bundle of energy at this moment, full of exuberant wedding details to consider. Primarily comforted in the fact she is keeping Sidney far from Charlotte at this very moment. The longer she can hold him here, the better it is for all. 

“Don’t you just love the stained glass in here, the light that shines through is just brilliant! It would make a most spectacular wedding venue, would it not Sidney?” She beams in his direction. 

Sidney tries to smile but what mostly shows is his tightened face grimaced in pain. He tries to nod his head in agreement but it appears closer to a drop in defeat. 

“Are you alright? You seem unwell?”

He leans over and holds on tightly to the end of a church pew. His heart is now racing so fast he cannot keep up with it. His balance is off, he is unsure in this moment how to keep his composure in front of Eliza. It feels as though no matter how hard he tries to focus on something, anything, the room continues to spin. The faint voice of her beside him continues to call out but he cannot find words to respond. 

“Sidney! Sidney, you must sit down!”

He feels near paralyzed and for an instant he seems intent on only one thing, how he could make it to the door. He tightens his grip on the pew to push himself upright, one foot in front of another, focusing on balance alone, he stumbles his way out of the church and directly into the wooded area adjacent. Eliza follows closely behind him. 

He drops himself under a tree, bracing his back up against it. Instead of sit beside him to comfort, she remains standing, arms folded in disappointment. 

“Sidney really, were the theatrics necessary to show your distain for the church? You were perfectly fine mere moments ago, so I believe I am right in my assumption this was a simple play to remove yourself from preparations. Tell me I am wrong.”

Eliza was not wrong in assuming Sidney wanted nothing more than to leave. Though she hadn’t understood that what he had just experienced inside was not a performance but something completely outside of his own control. 

Eliza helps to get him into the carriage so they can promptly return home. 

James and Charlotte find Georgiana as they return back to the square in time for her arrival. He has a strange feeling, a sensation of nervous excitement, wash over him when he sees her. 

Georgiana is eager to question the visit, “And so, Mr. Stringer? Was it all you had hoped for?”

Mr. Stringer hangs his head slightly. 

“Mr. Stringer and I decided it best to wait until you joined us before such a momentous event.” Charlotte chimes in.

Georgiana looks to Mr. Stringer, “James, you know that by simply introducing yourself and apologizing in person for the decline, does not put pressure on you to decide your future in an instant. It merely keeps the door ajar.” She smiles.

Charlotte looks taken aback, had Georgiana just used Mr. Stringer’s Christian name as casually as that? Had they really become that close in a matter of days? She looks at James now looking back at Georgiana.. 

Then, James takes each lady by the arm and leads them into the building entrance. 

On the carriage ride back from the church, Sidney tells Eliza to drop him at the tavern for a drink. He knows he needs it to calm him from his temporary lapse. Eliza is visibly frustrated, as she knows it is simply another way for him to be rid of her a while.   
However, she obliges, as she also knows there is little control she has over him. 

Sidney has found himself seated at the bar, smoking a cigarette in one hand as he dances his fingertips along the rim of the whisky glass with the other. His hand atop the glass exhibits a distinct tremor. The inability to control his emotions is debilitating, he has never been at such a loss of control. 

From another corner of the bar, the rowdiness of a group of men is deafening, but welcome noise for Sidney, who wishes to drown out his thoughts. 

A man breaks from them, walking over and knocking into Sidney’s chair in the process of getting the barkeep’s attention. Sidney would not normally have been set off, but in this moment, he is prompted to propel himself from his chair and face the drunken chap, his temper is short today to be sure. To his surprise, he is staring right into the eyes of an ape-drunk version of Lord Adelaide. 

“Aye, didn’t see you there.. I..” Speech slurring off… “I need another drink!” 

Sidney rolled his eyes at the man who was less of a man in this moment than any. 

“Lord Adelaide, what a pleasure I have had running in to you each day that I have been in London.” Sidney comments snidely.

Lord Adelaide stumbles, his eyes squinting as he tries to focus in on Sidney’s face. 

“Mr.. mmmrrr… Parker! Can I buy you a drink?”

In any other instance Sidney would want nothing to do with the man, but in this moment, with this particular gentleman, he would very much like to entertain his company, if only to afford him details of Charlotte. What he would give in this moment for a little insight into Lord Adelaide’s newfound relationship with Charlotte, as having seen them together yesterday had clearly impacted him in ways he had yet to fully understand. 

“I’d love another whisky.” Sidney affirms. 

It doesn’t even take a moment for the conversation to direct to Charlotte.

“That Miss Heywood is something else… a tempting armful to be sure. Did she and Mr. Stringer have something there? From their days in Sanditon?” 

Sidney narrowed his eyes quizzically. The thought of this perplexed him.. “What would make you say that?”

Lord Adelaide barely able to hold himself up at the table any longer, finally slouched right down until his chin rested on his mug of ale. 

“They seemed smitten when we all met yesterday… talked of him the whollllle of the way home too… He seems to be dangling after her if you ask me. Don’t think he stands a chance, he wouldn’t have a sixth pence to scratch with anyway… “ he trails off before nearly falling off his chair as Sidney lends an arm to bring him back upright. 

Sidney, growing infuriated in the way Lord Adelaide spoke of Charlotte, also considered it may be better that he should believe them to have history as it would relieve the attention off him for now. However Sidney started piecing together some of what he himself had observed between Mr. Stringer and Charlotte, not to mention the many comments made by Young Stringer during their walk yesterday. Perhaps the drunken chap was not mistaken in Stringer’s intentions. 

Lord Adelaide attempts another slosh of ale while spilling most of it on him in the process. 

“I’d consider making an offer if she wasn’t so.. you know.. outspoken. If she just had a little Town polish to her, she’d fit in quite well amongst the Beau Monde. It’s clear she hasn’t been ruined yet, a lady she may still make!”

The insult to Charlotte sent Sidney into a full blown fit of rage. He launched up from his chair, facing Lord Adelaide and grabbed him by the cravat. He proceeded to deal blow after blow until other men came running to pull Sidney from him. 

James and Georgiana walk Charlotte back to Lady Worcester’s residence and continue together down the London streets in the direction of home.   
As they are walking, they pass by a pub in the same instant a man is being thrown from its doors. Who in fact should that man be but Mr. Sidney Parker. 

“Is that Mr. Parker, being tossed from the tavern?” Mr. Stringer asks, narrowing his eyes to try to confirm it. 

Georgiana rushes James around a corner, pushing him against the wall to shield him from Sidney’s sight. Once again, their faces find themselves inches apart. So close their lips are almost touching. Mr. Stringer in this very moment realizes that what he feels when close with Georgiana is unique to them alone. Indeed he did not feel anything that resembled it when with Charlotte. 

James cups his hand against her cheek and slides his fingers up into her hair, her beautiful, thickly lustrous brown hair. He tightens his grip ever so slightly to pull her closer, he wants to badly to kiss her now. Shouting voices startle them unexpectedly, as they break to turn back to Sidney’s direction. 

“He’s completely drunk Parker, whatever was said it wasn’t of Adelaide’s sober mind! He really hit a nerve though talking that way about your.. sister, I presume?” Another gentleman is trying to talk to Sidney as he storms off down the street. 

Sidney walks away as he mumbles, “Not a sister, no. Charlotte is no sister to me.” Hardly audible to the man now at a distance, but perfectly clear to Mr. Stringer and Miss Lambe who stand mere feet away. 

Georgiana turns to James, “Well he certainly cares for her more than I thought, if he is willing to start a drunken brawl in a pub with Lord Adelaide over her honour.”

James watches as Sidney trudges away down the alley. Perhaps he really does love her, he considers. Maybe this is a fight I no longer wish to win when it comes to Charlotte, Sidney has proved a worthy adversary, James thinks to himself while at the same time convincing himself of his own feelings toward Georgiana. 

James and Georgiana continue their walk home. Upon their return, they are not surprised to find Sidney has not yet returned. Eliza, now growing worried has asked them if they have heard word. They would rather not provide details as to what they have just witnessed and so they shake their heads. Mr. Stringer, hating to lie and overwhelmed by the feelings he was now confident he held for Georgiana, proceeds immediately up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Georgiana tries to do the same as Eliza touches her arm and begs her to come sit for a moment and catch up on the day’s events. In the drawing room the two discuss Sidney’s unfortunate episode that had caused her immense stress at the church, and led to his decision to go off alone to the pub. Georgiana is able to for the first time sympathize with Mr. Parker, knowing full-well the episode described, as she had been through it herself before. 

Perhaps he really was unhappy with his decisions? If he had indeed gone to the pub after his breakdown at the church, maybe he truly did wish to be with Charlotte more than anything and could stand it no longer? Georgiana felt sorry for him, how broken he must be. Charlotte deserved a man to be so in love with her that he could no longer function without her. 

Eliza then brought the conversation to their plan with Mr. Stringer. Unbeknownst to them in this moment, James had come half-way down the stairs in search of a glass of water. He can hear them quite clearly in the drawing room. 

“And what of your day? How did it go with Mr. Stringer and Charlotte? Did they get on well?” 

James couldn’t understand what she meant by that, but did gather that Georgiana had indeed shared with her Charlotte’s presence in London. A very peculiar thing to share with the single woman in the world who held Charlotte in the least regard.

Georgiana tried speaking softly, though James was still well within earshot of the conversation. 

“I think it went well. Jam…ahem…Mr. Stringer was arm in arm with her when I arrived. They seemed to be quite enjoying each other’s company.”

Eliza pushed further “As friends or perhaps something more?”.

James finally started to put the pieces together of this scenario. Of course Eliza would want to deter Charlotte from Sidney as far as she was able. How did Georgiana, her dear friend, get caught up in it though? Perhaps Georgiana did not share the same feelings as himself. 

Georgiana brought the conversation to a close by standing to exit the room. 

“My apologies Mrs. Campion but I am quite exhausted from the day’s activities and think it time to return to bed.” 

As Georgiana enters the hallway, she sees James on the staircase. The two lock eyes, his face showing his disappointment. Georgiana opens her mouth to speak but has no words for him. He turns and continues back up the stairs. 

Sidney keeps walking the streets, trying to calm himself from all of today’s events. He hoped his actions at the tavern would stay quiet, as Lord Adelaide should hopefully prefer to keep his drunken state and bloodied face from public knowledge. 

Though Sidney realizes he is truly struggling to comprehend the real hold that Charlotte has on his heart. His mind and body are telling him at every turn to run, run from all of this pressure he has placed on himself. He knows Tom would never understand if he did, but how could he continue to suffer as he has? Is this what life was to be without Charlotte? He could not stand the idea of her not in his future. 

As he crosses the next block, he realizes he may be actually be a little lost. To be fair he had certainly not been paying any attention to the direction in which he walked, as his mind was so consumed by everything else. 

He stops for a moment to catch his breath, leaning against a shop window. He turns to stare through its window. It is a dressmaker’s store, and he is transported back to how Charlotte and he had their first walk alone together. Charlotte was able to join him on the pretence of her dress-fitting for the ball.. how they had kissed and it had been everything he could have imagined. 

As he looks in the reflection of himself in the glass now, he hardly recognizes it. A version of the man he would wish never to see, looking so helpless in his own misery. 

As he tried to determine which way would head him in the direction of home, a light from a window across the street turned on. As he started walking the direction he supposed he should, he glanced up to the window on the second floor of the sprawling estate. A figure was silhouetted in it now. 

Sidney continued a little farther down the road before realizing he had made an error in judgement. This wasn’t the way home, it was most certainly the complete opposite direction from here. 

It must have been fate that in this moment as Sidney corrected his error and righted his route back to the Parker residence, the window should be opened. 

“Mr. Parker, I thought that might have been you admiring the fine dresses across the street.” Charlotte is now leaning out the window in plain view. Her sweet and soft tone sweeping through him like a gentle breeze on a warm summer day.

Sidney looks up at her. “Miss Heywood. It appears that even when I am lost I find my way to you.” 

Was that a flirtation toward her? Had he not known the implications of such a comment?

In this moment, he was the only person in the street. The words exchanged would be theirs alone. Their eyes fixed on each other, they stared a while in silence. What was there left to say? How he wanted nothing more than to beat down that door, grab her in his arms and kiss her with every bit of passion he had suppressed inside of him. That he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms for hours after, letting flow the love he held for her so ardently in his heart. 

Charlotte looked down at him, how had their worlds collided again as if fate wanted nothing more than the two of them together, but it was battling a world working to keep them apart.

She wanted nothing more than to grab her coat and meet him down there, who else would see? The street was at present empty. But surely someone would, and it would destroy all reputations, and lose Sanditon in the process. She knew that, he knows it too. 

“Charlotte… I, I wish I had not so readily made the choices I did. My family is everything, and I found it my duty to save them again from disaster. In doing so I have destroyed myself. I find myself so unhappy I cannot breathe. We visited a church today…” 

“A church! How exciting for you both to see where you will be wed.” Charlotte is angry. 

“No, you don’t understand. I could not stand on my own feet inside. The very thought of it made me weak, so much that I had to escape from its clutches.” 

“Mr. Parker, Sidney, I believe that to be a case of cold feet alone.” Charlotte moves back inside and begins to pull down the window.

“Charlotte, if I have learned anything of these brief few days in London, in your company once again.. it is that I am sure of my own feelings.” Sidney looks to her longingly, trying to communicate those impossible words, I love you, through his eyes. 

“It sounds as though my departure from London has not come too soon. Goodnight Mr. Parker.” 

The window closes as Sidney remains a moment longer, before turning to continue his journey home.


	4. Happily Ever After

In London the following morning

Georgiana walks into the dining room where everyone else has seated themselves for breakfast. She looks directly at James and asks if he would help her with some errands this morning. He is noticeably reluctant, but Eliza urges them out as she and Sidney have much to discuss. 

On their walk, Georgiana tries to explain that she just wanted the best for her two friends, he had to understand that. Mr. Stringer stares at her, befuddled. 

“To say you confuse me profoundly Miss Lambe would be an understatement. You are right in that I decided to confide in you my feelings for Charlotte. Though I never expected you to go behind me and try to force something that may not have truly ever existed. I think wonderfully of Miss Heywood, but indeed I also think rather spectacularly of you.” He looks at her with a mixed emotion that proved him quite vulnerable. 

Georgiana realized that perhaps those moments between them were more real to him than she believed. Indeed she might even share in the sentiment he was now expressing so honestly with her. 

“Georgiana, am I wrong in my assumption that perhaps the feeling was not just mine alone?” He speaks softly. 

Georgiana takes his hand, opens his palm and cups her cheek, pulls it upward through her hair just as he had last night in the alley. 

“James, you are not wrong. I am terrified that I have fallen madly in love with you in a mere matter of days. I worry it can not possibly be real.”

He pulls her face toward his own and this time without hesitation he presses his lips against hers, a proclamation that his love for her is as genuine as she believes. 

Upon the parting of their lips, he takes her hands in his and proposes. Georgiana accepts. They agree the first person they wish to know is Charlotte, and so they continue to walk through town to Lady Worcester’s, beaming of the utmost happiness. 

In another part of London

Lady Susan has received Mary’s letter. She plans to speak with several potential investors this very day. When it goes better than expected, she eagerly arranges a visit to Sanditon to surprise them. She wants more than anything for Charlotte to be there with her, but realizes it must be without Sidney Parker’s presence at first. 

She decides to make an unexpected visit to the Parker residence in order to determine their timeline for arrival. She will present the guise of inquiring with Mr. Parker as to the progress of the seaside resort so she may keep apprised the interest of the Beau Monde. Eliza takes the opportunity of her presence to soften the news of her wishes to stay a while longer in London. Sidney is clearly thrown by the news, and is adamant that Tom requires his order rather promptly and he would need to leave in a day or two at most. Eliza inquires as to whether she would be able to travel separately with a friend in order to attend to some of wedding planning, such as an already pre-arranged dress fitting. 

Charlotte is preparing to leave back home to Willingden when Georgiana and Mr. Stringer arrive. Georgiana, brimming with excitement is all too eager to share the news that they are to be wed. Charlotte is absolutely elated by the news that her two closest friends have found love in one another. She is shocked however when Georgiana confides that they both plan to marry promptly upon their return to Sanditon and wish her to join them. Charlotte is terrified at the prospect of running into Mr. Parker, but assures herself she would endure it in order to be there for her best friends.

Lady Susan has returned home and has been apprised of the news. She shares in the celebration and informs them that she now has business to discuss in Sanditon and would return along with them tomorrow.

Meanwhile back at the Parker residence, Eliza and Sidney remain in the drawing room after Lady Worcester’s visit. Eliza had not informed Sidney of her appointment for a wedding dress fitting, nor of additional wedding planning she has accomplished without consult. Most insulting to him is that she had gone ahead and booked the church that gave him such a debilitating episode only a day ago. He is enraged with her, how could she do such a thing after witnessing what she had. 

In this moment he realizes that despite the significant damage it will do to Sanditon, he cannot lie to himself any longer. He does not wish to spend his life in an unhappy marriage. His feelings for her are not what they once may have been, nor would they ever be that again. It wasn’t specifically the fact that more than anything in this world he wanted to be with Charlotte, but he finally realized he could not allow Tom’s poor choices to dictate his own happiness. He had only ever given Tom everything he could, and now he had gone too far for him. No one else had, nor would they have. Sidney understands that he has no obligation to Tom’s future happiness at the complete detriment to his own. Sidney takes the bold action of breaking off the engagement with Eliza and she vacates the Parker residence within the hour. Sidney now sighs a breath of relief, despite knowing all too well the stress he will endure when he returns to Sanditon. 

Georgiana and James return back to pack up their belongings and advise Mr. Parker of their news. He is beyond thrilled for them, as he now thinks rather highly of Mr. Stringer and believes he would take good care of Georgiana as her father had wished. He also determines that Mr. Stringer must no longer harbour any desires for Charlotte, a weight which he did not realize he unintentionally carried, was now lifted. They ask if he and Mrs. Campion will be in attendance for their wedding which will follow in only just a short time. Sidney is not ready to share the news of his broken engagement until he speaks with Tom. Before he can depart, there are a few items he must take care of in London but will return before Mrs. Campion, in a day or two, is all he admits to them. 

In Sanditon 

Lady Susan, Georgiana, James and Charlotte arrive in Sanditon the following day. Lady Susan is off to Mr. and Mrs. Parker’s home with a very important business opportunity. 

Susan is keenly aware that she cannot mention Mary’s letter to Tom, but she can explain to him a tremendous opportunity that she herself has realized. 

Upon arrival, Tom is flabbergasted to have such a high profile guest in his home. He eagerly brings her into his office and has tea brought right away. They sit opposite one another as she explains to him her proposition. 

She explains that she has a few interested parties in a “timeshare” of sorts - a newer concept in London and a great way to invest funds for various projects. Investors will fund a portion towards the Sanditon rebuild and in return they could be promised a set few weeks a year of accommodation for an indefinite timeframe. This means that Sanditon would receive a sizeable income upfront, in order to finish construction, and a continued patronage of repeat guests each season. Should they wish to pass it along as a part of their estate, they shall be given priority by way of another contribution to reset the timeshare with their heirs. Lady Susan had come to Sanditon equipped with a list of several investors with keen interest already, she has told them much about a certain seaside resort from her own experience. 

Tom calculates the pound value of the various investors already listed. He thinks about the stress it would remove off Sidney and this makes him very happy indeed. They should only need interest of one of two more by his calculations, to no longer require Mrs. Campion’s funds as well as the ability to repay what is outstanding to her. 

Tom shakes hands with Lady Worcester, solidifying his interest in the business opportunity. They will move forward with the concept of timeshares immediately.

As she leaves, Mary who had been lingering in the hallway listening in on the conversation from a distance, gives Susan a look of immense gratitude for what she has done for them.  
Mary thought to herself as she looked to her husband now brimming with pride, this was a success. Though Tom was not able to figure out why Sidney had been so miserable, he will also not be burdened with knowing the potential damage he had done to Sidney by forcing him to marriage because of his gross misjudgement. 

Georgiana, James and Charlotte have gone to the Stringer residence temporarily as they decide how the day shall proceed. James needs to head over to the construction to see how things have moved along in his absence as well as to share his spectacular news amongst them. 

Georgiana sits with Charlotte as she recounts the moments leading up to the proposal with great enthusiasm. Charlotte loves to see her friend so full of life.  
Georgiana then asks of Lord Adelaide. Will he visit her here? Was she was hopeful of it? 

Charlotte confided in Georgiana that she had truly never moved on from her feelings toward Sidney and that London had unfortunately done little to help that. She shared of their encounters on each of her days in London, all of which were completely unknown to Georgiana. Charlotte however, realizes that despite what her heart wants it is simply impossible and instead of continue to live a tortured life of repeated heartbreak, she will need to move on. Perhaps Lord Adelaide is the best man to do so with, she questions aloud. Georgiana as her dear friend cannot sit her idly by. She must tell her of what she had heard of his struggles in the church and how she had witnessed the aftermath of Sidney fighting for her honour. As much as she hated him, Georgiana knew he loved Charlotte more than anything. 

Charlotte remembers back to the moment in London where Sidney looked up at her from the street. He had told her he was “sure of his feelings”. She knew what he meant and what he was unable to say. She wanted nothing more than to agree with him but she knew it would only cause them both more pain. She looked to her friend for support in her decision and as always Georgiana was right there in agreement. 

Although Charlotte loves him with all her heart, she has not done enough to declare it, Georgiana surmises. To be fair, Sidney has made his choices to be sure. Though from what Charlotte has shared and from what she has witnessed, it is evident that he has crossed a boundary in an attempt to ensure Charlotte is well aware of his feelings. She tells Charlotte perhaps for at least closure, it is imperative that she inform him of her own feelings clearly. 

Charlotte considers this at length, thinking back to the story Susan had shared. The true love of her life tried to have them run away from obligation to be with one another. He declared his love to her so plainly, and yet Susan decided against it out of moral dilemma. Now, in her life it is the one regret she carries so ardently. Perhaps Georgiana was right, perhaps this was what Susan had been trying to have her understand. 

Charlotte is determined that she must try one last time before he marries, to declare her love for him absolutely. Only then can she move on and marry another, with a clear mind and a heart that can begin to heal. Georgiana is aware that Sidney will be back before Eliza, as she had a wedding dress fitting that required her one day longer. Sidney needed to bring back to Tom the order from London urgently, as the job had moved along faster than originally planned. 

Georgiana recommends she go to the Parker residence to wait for him, and in the meantime catch up with Tom, Mary and the children. She narrowly misses Lady Susan, but when she arrives, the Parkers are celebrating. Tom scoops her up and dances around the room with her. He tells her of the joyous news. Charlotte’s heart sinks a little as Sidney has now chosen to marry Eliza and it would have all been for nothing. Mary catches her eyes and asks if she would like to go for a walk. 

As they walk up the hill on the main road that leads into Sanditon, Mary confides that she had sent the letter to Lady Susan asking for help, as Tom still had yet to understand subtleties. He was indeed thrilled that this relieved the pressure of relying on the upcoming nuptials for ongoing financial support. He was also aware that this would provide a continuous stream of visitors to Sanditon in future. It was to be sure, a tremendous win. Tom though, as Mary guessed, would not have understood that Sidney lost something in it all, and Mary wanted Charlotte to know that she couldn’t quite live with herself if she didn’t step in to try something. Charlotte held Mary's arm and assured her though she did not need to go to such lengths on her behalf, she was indeed grateful to have such a wonderful friend.

While walking, Mary spots a carriage approaching. Reminiscent of when Charlotte first met Mr. Sidney Parker, the carriage nears and Mary, looking to Charlotte with nervous hesitation, informs her that it appears to be him. Charlotte stops suddenly. Here he is, arriving back to Sanditon and alone, as she recalls Georgiana informing her earlier. Mary, quick-witted as she is, promptly scurries off down the hill toward the beach, in hopes the two of them will have privacy. She wishes Charlotte luck as she trods off and out of sight. 

Sidney approaches Sanditon in the carriage, his own anxieties build. He has broken his engagement with Eliza, to which Charlotte is completely unaware. He is unsure of the repercussions of his actions and his mind races at the possible outcomes. He is unaware Tom (via Mary) has found a way to repay Eliza and cover the outstanding debts for Sanditon. He is desperate to be back amongst family, though his mind is still fixated on Charlotte. How would he make a grand gesture, would she ever forgive him? As he places his elbow on the window of the carriage, his head resting on his hand, he leans out for air and sees a figure on the road ahead. As he nears, he sees her as clear as the stars on a night with no clouds. Her, in all her radiant beauty, her effortless locks that tease the tops of her shoulders. Her wild spirit shining brilliantly in the sun.  
It is his Charlotte.

He doesn’t even wait for the carriage to come to a complete stop before opening the door. 

He touches his feet to the ground and walks right up to her until their faces are mere inches apart. Their eyes try desperately to read one another, unsure of what the each has to say.

He opens his mouth, he wants to tell her everything. She gently strokes his cheek and he rests the weight of his head upon her palm. 

“Charlotte.. I…” He is breathless.

Charlotte, her palm still holding his head, slides her thumb across his lips. 

“How badly I want to kiss these lips Mr. Sidney Parker. I hardly think of anything else.” She sighs heavily, his jaw clenches tight.

She continues to speak softly, “That day on our walk I knew it would only be you my heart belonged to.”

Sidney brushes a few strands of Charlotte’s hair from her face. She lets his own fingers slide across her lips the same as she had with him. He parts his lips to speak, the words are soft but confident. 

“I couldn’t imagine being unhappy for the rest of my life because of the actions of another. Even if it was my own brother making such poor choices. Charlotte, I told her I couldn’t go through with it. I told Eliza I wouldn't marry her...”

“Well then.” Charlotte replied with a tender smile.

Sidney staring directly into her eyes, smiles right back. “Well then.”

He grabs her waist as he did in the boat that day, and instead of hesitation she allows herself to be eagerly embraced. He pulls her face in until their lips connect and they continue to press against one another as though they would not ever have another chance, their tongues intertwine and mouths impress passionately on one another's as though they no longer require air to breathe. As though they could exist through one another’s breaths alone.  
They eventually enter the carriage and enjoy the rest of the ride into Sanditon curled in each others arms. Sidney shares with her some of his anxieties of sharing the news with Tom, as Charlotte reassures him that nothing is ever as big as one builds it in their mind, who knows, he may even be surprised to find Tom has taken his own charge in Sanditon's progress. Sidney laughs heartedly at the notion. Charlotte smiles as she stares out the window, knowing full well Tom has indeed found a solution.

Tom is a ball of energy as he gathers all of them upon Sidney and Charlotte's arrival, quite oblivious to the awkward significance that is the two of them arriving with one another. As Sidney asks to speak with Tom in private, he swiftly brushes him off as he has news first to share with the entirety of them. Mr. Stringer has just arrived moments before them with Miss Lambe to share of their own news. Tom and Mary gather everyone in the drawing room, as Tom explains to them the amazing feat that Lady Worcester has accomplished on behalf of Sanditon's future. Charlotte turns to Mary with a coy smile. 

Georgiana is thrilled with the news of the timeshare concept and decides that she shall also contribute toward one, for any of her friends should they wish to visit her and James at any time in future. She and Mr. Stringer have already discussed staying in Sanditon for the foreseeable future until they decide, when the timing is right, they are ready to move on to greater things together. 

Tom turns to Sidney, "Brother, I am relieved not to burden you with the financial support of Mrs. Campion and yourself, I know not what true stress I have unnecessarily placed on you in doing so."

Sidney places his arm on Tom's shoulder, "I am indeed glad of a solution to Sanditon's future finances, as I may have made an entirely selfish decision of my own to call off my engagement to Eliza." He turns to Charlotte who is still by his side. "I can only be my truest self when I am with Charlotte, and if she will have me... I would be honoured to call her my wife." 

Charlotte grabs his face for a kiss and follows with a resounding affirmation. 

Sidney turns to his brother once more, “In your own words Tom, ‘Sanditon will indeed rise from the ashes, as sure as eggs are eggs’.”


End file.
